The Wedding
by kitten4979
Summary: Short and sweet... Danny and Mary finally get married.
1. Chapter 1

Danny couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept pacing across the expansive master bedroom while Mike was lay on the bed with his suit coat hung on one of the posts on the four poster bed and Mitch sitting next to the bed.

"Hey man, why are you so nervous?" Mike asked, completely at ease, sprawled out with his arms behind his head.

Danny looked in the full length mirror and straightened his tie again as Jillian bustled into the room to pin the boutonnieres on the gentlemen.

"Come on, Mike. It's only one of the biggest days in his life," Mitch noted as he spun in his wheelchair.

"I know, but…" Mike started as he got up from the bed to put his coat on.

Danny mussed with his hair in the mirror, ignoring the two. Hs hands wouldn't stop shaking. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't as if he had just met her – he'd known her nearly their entire life.

There was a knock on the door and three sets of eyes turned to see who was about to walk through. It was Ed.

"She's here," he simply said and shut the door.

Jillian finished pinning the orange rose boutonniere on Danny's lapel, straightened his suit and breezed out of the room.

Danny exhaled a deep long breath. Mike and Mitch looked at Danny, growing paler by the second.

"Buddy, are you going to be ok? Are you going to need Mitch's chair?" Mike asked his boss, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mitch rolled over to Danny, "I can carry you on my lap of you need."

Mitch and Mike snickered at each other. This was too easy.

"Come on, Danny. It's no fun if you don't put up a fight…" whined Mike.

Without a word, Danny walked towards the door and Mike and Mitch followed. As the trio went down the hall, Danny still fidgeted with his tie. They went past the great room; all of the furniture had been put in storage for this grand event. It was now filled with a couple of tables and chairs covered in white linens and decorated with calla lilies sitting on every available surface. They could hear Jillian orchestrating the caterers in the kitchen.

The friends turned into the backyard. A large white tent had been erected for the occasion but it didn't take away from the splendor of the view. The Strip was laid out in front of them. They were on Ed's mountain and the Delines had spared no expense for this affair. Danny was amazed and grateful for the gesture. The three of them lingered on the marble porch a while longer than necessary to absorb the view. Danny turned to his two best friends and put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled.

The spring sun was beginning to set over the desert; it was almost time to begin the rest of his life.

With new found confidence, Danny strode around the tent to take his place with Mike and Mitch by his side. He could hardly contain the smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Ed's hand, she gracefully got out of the limousine. Ed kissed her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," he said. "Absolutely beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you, Ed. For doing this." She sighed, "I have no idea what would have happened if it weren't for you and Jillian."

Jillian walked out the front door to meet the bride.

"Thank you, Jillian," she said as the older lady hugged her while Ed helped her bridesmaids out of the limousine. "For everything you have done."

Jillian looked at her and beamed, "Nothing makes me happier than seeing the two of you happy – and together."

Jillian kissed Mary's cheeks. She reached at touched a curled tendril framing Mary's face. Her hair was partially pinned up and curled for the occasion. Mary wore the necklace Danny gave her for her sweet sixteen as her only piece of jewelry. She looked simply elegant, radiant.

Jillian walked around the bride to inspect her gown. Jillian wanted everything to be perfect today. The bride had chosen a Vera Wang gown with beading at the neckline and basque waist with a full ball gown skirt with beading and split back train. Satisfied, Jillian moved on to inspect the bridesmaids. The bride sighed as Ed appeared by her side.

"Ready?"

She slipped her arm into his and nodded. This was it; this was what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

"Ladies, why don't you lead the way?" Ed asked the bridesmaids as he watched his wife hurrying back into the house.

Sam and Delinda nodded in unison. They looked gorgeous in their bordeaux satin floor length dresses. The off the shoulder sleeves, trumpet sweep train and rich, deep wine color complimented both girls. The three had spent weeks arguing, trying to agree on a dress that would suit them both. There was very little that Delinda and Sam didn't know about Mary – they were like sisters to her.

Jillian handed the ladies their bouquets – cream-colored tulips dotted with grape hyacinths and surrounded by variegated ivy for the bridesmaids and a gorgeous arrangement with hypericum berries nestled among mango calla lilies and orange roses for the bride. Jillian kissed all of the girls on the cheeks one last time and a kissed Ed on the lips before scurrying away to take her place in the audience.

The men – probably from the wait staff – opened the two French doors leading to the backyard. Sam and Delinda walked through the doors before the men shut it to shield Mary and Ed from the crowd another moment longer. From the great room, they could hear the string quartet begin to play "'the Four Seasons' – the Spring: Allegro."

Mary looked up at Ed. Feeling her gaze upon him, he patted her hand.

"I'm proud of you, kid," Ed said as he turned to meet her eyes. "I want you and Danny to be as happy as Jillian and I are."

Mary smiled and nodded. She felt tears of joy prickle at her eyes, but she would not allow them to shed – not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and the rest of the guests had turned to watch the women walking down the aisle in the late afternoon sun. Mike gave a low, appreciative whistle. Mitch nudged him.

"What?" Mike whispered. "They look gorgeous."

Mitch and Danny both stifled the chuckles caught in their throats. Now was not the time to fall into a fit of laughter.

The bridesmaids strolled down the aisle and finally took their place in front of the alter. They turned and winked and waved at the groomsmen. The four of them locked eyes and smiled. They were finally going to witness their two good friends exchange vows.

The quartet began Pachelbel's Canon in D, momentarily breaking the bond between the four friends. Everyone stood at attention and Danny was entranced by the vision coming towards him. He was now oblivious to everything and everyone around him.

There she was, arm in arm with Ed. The sight of her in a classic strapless gown was mesmerizing, he was dumbfounded. She grinned ear to ear - he looked dashing in his Ralph Lauren tuxedo. She was glowing and Danny was beaming at her.

Ed smiled as he watched Danny's face relax at the sight of Mary. If ever there was a couple destined to be together, it was these two. She had broken off their engagement nearly two years ago out of fear, but Danny had worked diligently and won her back.

Ed quietly gave Mary away and patted Danny on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son," he whispered into his protégé's ear before taking his seat.

Danny looked into Mary's eyes and the butterflies in his stomach stopped fluttering. Mary smiled back at him. God, she really wanted to cry out of the sheer happiness and joy she was feeling right now. Her arm nestled in Danny's' they turned to look at the priest before them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness to the blessed union of Daniel Patrick McCoy and Mary Catherine Connell…"


	4. Chapter 4

"…You may now kiss your bride."

A cheer erupted as Danny cupped Mary's face and kissed her on the lips. This was the part he had been waiting for. He looked into her eyes and wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs. She was laughing and he joined her. As they made their way down the aisle, their guests showered them with rose pedals. Delinda and Mike and Sam and Mitch followed the couple closely as they all made their way out of the tent.

On the marble porch, Danny hugged his bride at the waist and lifted her, spinning her around with him, careful not to trip over her massive train. The photographer snapped away furiously. He had photographed many weddings, but few as happy or filled with love as this one.

As the wedding party laughed and joke while posing for pictures in the Deline backyard, the caterers were quickly converting the tent into a reception area as guests lingered for cocktails.

Ed and Jillian popped in for a few photos. The photographer was amazed at the camaraderie and chemistry between the group. The mood was so light, fun, free. The eight of them posed with flutes of champagne in their hands toasting to the photographer. They danced to the music in the minds. Their elation and joy was infectious. Guests would join in the pictures and fun the group was having.

The caterer finally called for everyone to be seated for dinner. As the guests milled back to the tent, the friends were left to their own devises and privacy again.

"Okay guys, seriously," started Danny. "A toast to all of you. Delinda, Sam, Mike, Mitch… I wouldn't be standing here right now, a happily married man to Mary if you all hadn't meddled in our lives."

The four of them cheered.

"Here's to you," finished Danny as the glasses touched and they all sipped from their flutes.

"Well," Mike began. "You know we wouldn'tve meddled if we didn't think that you needed us."

"Seriously," Sam chimed in. "You two have been stupid for each other for years. We helped you finally realize it."

"Here's to Mary and Danny," toasted Mitch as he re-raised his glass.

"Cheers!" the group shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Bublé hopped onto the makeshift stage after the dinner plates had been whisked away. The band started up as he crooned.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight

Danny led Mary to the dance floor. As they swayed to the song – their first dance officially as husband and wife, they stared intently into each others eyes. This was the beginning of their life together and no one or anything was going to come between them ever again.


End file.
